What If
by Morning
Summary: Okay this is try two maybe I didn't have it in the proper fomat. Well any way it's a tear jerker one that I hope will effectively make you use at least one tissue


What If          

By Morning

_As always I do not own the BMFM they belong to the original creators of the show. I make not profit from writing this story.  It is for the pleasure of those who do me the honor of reading it. As the title indicates it is a, what if, story and a bit more on the sad side. Hopefully you are a person who enjoys a good old fashion tearjerker. _

The two stood in the dark of the cool Chicago night, still dirty and shocked from what had taken place only a short time earlier. The silence that filled the air wasn't from anger, but from pain, the kind of pain that rips everything from you, leaving little strength for much else.

They stood waiting for the ship to arrive. The ship that would take two heroes' home to their final rest, and one to finish what all three had started years earlier. To stop the killing, suffering and bring the hope of peace finally to a small red planet called Mars and now this blue green alien world they'd made home for the past 6 years.

_"Why was I left alone? I can't do this with out you bros," he thought heavyhearted. __"Yeah, I promised I'd take you back and I will, but to continue to fight, how can I alone," he could feel the tears once more burning his eyes._

Charley didn't think she had any more tears to cry. But this would be the final good-bye. Good-bye to the dearest friends she's ever known. She looked at him standing there hushed and lost. How could anyone lose so much so fast, it was insane?

They had been friends forever from what they had told her. Since childhood, all the long years of the war, through the lost of most, if not all, of their loved ones, and the struggle to save their world and hers. But now one lone warrior stood trying to come to grips with a life without his bros, a bond closer then family.

The scene played over and over in his mind, _"How did it happen? How could it?"_

Earlier that day at Limburger Tower:

They were going to stop Limburger once and for all. He had killed and stolen all he was going to from Earth.  The plan was keep fighting until there was nothing left. Destroy everything the vicious Plutarkian had. Destroy it so completely he would be force to give up and go back to that cesspool called his home world.

It had worked they had trashed the Tower into powder. Limburger's thugs had deserted him and Karbunkle with all his contraptions were gone. Limburger seeing the final destruction of his vast empire had only one goal now, to make them pay for his humiliation and pay dearly they would.

"Well bros. it's finally over. Old Lard Butt is out of business permanently." Throttle announced proudly.

"Yeah and Camembert will have him drawn and quartered once he finds out. Charley girl, that was some pretty righteous fighting you did." Modo smiled as he pulled her in a brotherly hug.

"I have been telling you macho mice that since you have been here. Men they never

 listen," Charley reminded them rolling her eyes.

Everyone laughed knowing that this was another world that Plutark wasn't going to get.

They knew that as soon as the other bosses found out Limburger was out of business, they knew they were next. Not wanting to deal with the Biker Mice from Mars, they would take what ever they could and get off Earth, leaving it forever.

The guys slapped each other's hands and hugged Charley, Vinnie's hug a little longer and warmer.  If the three of them could do this here, they knew the freedom fighters were going to be victorious on Mars.

"Well people I think this call for the celebration of the century. We will contact Stoker and tell him the good news." Throttle lead the way back to the Last Chance. Little did they realize what was about to happen? What was about to rip their world apart?

Limburger had only one thing on his mind. He was going to pay them back if it cost his life.

                                                                   ****

As they talked to Stoker all could hear the cheering and congrads being given in the background. Rimfire cheering loudest of all knowing this meant his uncle would be coming back home for good. 

Throttle saw Carbine cry for the first time since he's known her and she said something he hadn't heard for too long a time, "I love you so much, handsome." 

"I love you too, beautiful and when I get back we are going to make it permanent." He promised his fingers tenderly outlining her face on the screen.

Charley had mixed emotions, elated the threat to her planet was finally over, glad the guys could finally go home, but she knew it meant losing them, at least for a while.  She gazed affectionately over at Vinnie and he at her. His absences would affect her the hardest. 

The other wise loud, egotistical, white furred alien was suddenly at a lost for words seeing her standing there. "_Man, was she always that beautiful," he queried, as if for the first time admitting how much she had affected his life. How, even the thought of leaving her, put a strange anguish in his heart.  Almost shyly he started toward her with something on his mind. Maybe he could tell her now, let her know how much he truly…_

But at that moment, to every ones shock, Limburger walked into the garage. They stood motionless staring at him.

"So you think you are the victors, my fine rough riding rodents? Well the party is not over until the fat fish wails." With that he put his hand into his coat and their world ended.

Stoker couldn't believe what he had just seen, none of them could. Carbine screamed and Rimfire was beyond having a voice. Stoker tried to reconnect but all he got was static then deadly silence.

                                                                ****

Charley could hardly breath there was dust and debris everywhere, what had happened? She tried to move but there was something heavy on top of her. She reached up trying to feel through the gray haze for something familiar.  Her hand grasped on to a limp white arm that was wrapped protectively around her waist. Vinnie! It was Vinnie; he had thrown his self on top of her to protect her from the blast. _"Was he breathing? Oh please heaven, let him be breathing?"  She pleaded struggling to pull herself from beneath his dead weight. _

She called to see if Modo or Throttle would answer but nothing, she did see Limburger's lifeless arm sticking out from under the fallen wall. Slowly the rubble on the opposite side of the room began to stir as Modo struggled to push himself free. 

"Modo? Oh  Modo …thank heaven your alive." She half whispered

His bionic arm was completely smashed but some how he dug himself out. His expression was dazed and pain covered his face. Agonizingly he crawled in the direction of Charlie's voice. 

Seeing his unconscious younger brother pinning her down he some how managed to pull them both free from the wreckage.

"You…. Okay…. Charlie girl?" he asked more concern about her than his own injuries.

"Yeah…. I guess…. but Vinnie. What about Vinnie?" She scrambled to his side checking to see if he was still breathing. She laid her head against his chest and trembled in relief when she felt it move and heard his heart beating.

Looking back at Modo she realized he'd collapsed from the strain of freeing them and saw the terrible wound in his side. Franticly she searched for something to stop the bleeding, but finding nothing she tore off a part of her blouse and did the best she could. 

Vinnie started coming around a little confused at first to what had actually happened. He tried to get up but the pain in his chest made his movements slow and labored. He saw Charley attending to Modo and pulled himself closer to them.

"How is he?" But Vinnie knew before he asked. "You hang in there big fella. We are gonna get you some help," He grabbed the hand of his fatally wounded brother. Modo simply smiled weakly trying not to give into the pain.  

Suddenly Vinnie realized that…. Throttle. Where was Throttle?

 Ignoring his own pain Vinnie got to his knees and fanatically looked around the destroyed room. He saw Limburger's arm but on second glance Throttle's smashed field specks. He panicked franticly crawling to where they were; he began to dig, clawing through the rubble like a wild animal. He didn't feel his pain any more; all he could feel was the panic. Charley still holding Modo could only watch and hope. But soon her hopes were dashed when she heard a horrendous scream come from Vinnie. A sound she would never forget. A cry that was beyond any pain she'd ever heard one person feel.

Vinnie pulled the limp body of his beloved brother out of the rubble drawing Throttle close to him. He wiped the dust away from his face. Charley couldn't believe what was happening. She watched as Vinnie cradled the life less body like a baby rocking it gently back and forth.

"Come on T-Man, you can't go out like this. How can anything happen to you? Come on bro, don't do this to us we're a team." Vinnie cried without shame.

Finally realizing his pleas were not going to be heard, with every bit of strength he dragged himself and Throttle closer to where Modo lay in Charlie's arms. Modo weakly looked at the face of his now peaceful compadre. He weakly took Throttle's hand and Vinnie put his hand on the top of both of theirs.

"You get us home Bro. It's up to you to finish this mess." Modo whispered the life ebbing from him.

"Come on Big Fella not you too. I can't alone, please don't leave me alone." Vinnie begged really scared for the first time in his life.

"You have too. You gotta be the strong one, the one that will make this mean something. Biker's honor?"  Modo with his last strength tighten his grip on Vinnie hand.

"Okay, okay I promise, Biker's honor." Vinnie vowed quietly as he watched a smile fill the fallen Martian's gray furred face.

Do… us..prou…." Modo barely whispered as he too fell silent.

Charley held Modo close to her as she held on to Throttle's hand. Vinnie sat staring at his stilled comrades. This wasn't real. He would wake up and this would just be a stupid dream for he and his bros. to laugh about in the morning. But the lifeless bodies of his friends were all too real. The anguished weeping coming from Charley was far too real. The rage inside of Vinnie exploded and he pulled himself up and went over to where Limburger's body lay. He picked it up and began thrashing it like a rag doll.

**"Vinnie…. Vinnie…stop!  What are you doing?  That's not going to help, please stop…please!!"**

Charley got up ran over to Vinnie and tried to stop his insanity, but in his rage he pushed her out of the way and she fell hard against the wall knocking the wind out of her. Seeing what he had done he ran over to her and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Charley girl. I….. didn't mean to hurt you. Please babe…. I didn't mean….," Vinnie fell and Charley not really hurt held him close.

"It's okay Vinnie. I know, it's okay, I'm here, hold on to me, I'm here." She comforted as they sat in the mist of sorrow, as they started the grieving together.

The incident went unnoticed since there were always explosions in that part of town, thanks to Limburger. Vinnie took Limburger's body and left it in the rubble of the Tower.  As long as Charley couldn't be connected with it, he didn't care if they found him or not.  He, Charley and the bikes were able to get Modo and Throttle to the scoreboard.  Using the vid-com Vinnie informed Mars of the tragedy letting Stoker know what had happened. The older mouse said little, but the sound of a dread filled scream was heard from Carbine in the background. Rimfire could be seen falling to his knees his head buried in his hands. 

So now Vincent Van Wham stood watching the sky waiting to fulfill the promise to his fallen kinsman. Charley stood beside him giving the consolation that kept his sanity in tack. Finally they saw the ship land. Stoker the first to walk out looked much older than Vinnie had remembered. 

"Hey punk," He said as he grabbed Vinnie and held on to him for a moment. "You okay?"

Vinnie looking a lot older himself shook his head no.

Stoker hugged Charley and she returned it warmly. She knew how hard this must have been for the older freedom fighter having lost two of his sons at once, and for all tense and purposes they were his children, every one of them.  

Charley saw Carbine step out of the ship and walked over to embrace her but Carbine backed away and merely whispered, "Where is he?"

Rimfire was there also and he received the embrace rejected by Carbine. Charley hugged him and kissed his cheek. "They are at the scoreboard. We'd better take care of things as soon as we can."

The ship, on Autopilot, removed itself taking an orbit out side of earth's radar.

Having brought their bikes and special transporting chambers all left for the scoreboard.

Walking into the room everyone stopped at the door. No one was ready to face what they hoped was some kind of horrible mistake. But of course reality hit as they saw to two fallen warriors lying motionless. 

Carbine walked over to Throttle and sat down next to him. She pushed the always-wild hair from face, " Hi handsome, never could control this stuff could you?" Her fingers toying softly through his golden mane moving it away so she could let her lips brush delicately across his closed eyes. "I'll love you forever you know?" No matter what, I'll love you forever." She promised holding his face and kissing him very tenderly letting her heart completely shatter.

Rimfire looked at his once strong uncle and touched his chest. "Ride free Uncle Modo," was all he could whisper. Charley walked up beside him quietly laying a hand on his shoulder. The young mouse stood and with a lost stare let Charley hold him in a comforting embrace. She could feel the racking sobs and secured her arms tighter around him.

Stoker knew that it was a chance they all took but he would never have imagined that this close to victory, two of his mud puppies would not be there to savor the sweet taste of triumph with him. 

Throttle, the unspoken leader of his beloved trio, the one he always thought would be a vital part to leading Mars back to it's former glory. Modo the gentle giant, the heart of the three-interrupted hero's, the light of wisdom and guidance that was the power behind the mind.  And left to carry the burden Vincent the once wild child, carefree, spark that shined brighter than any star in the galaxy, left to face the world alone.

Stoker could only shake his head in sorrow and watch the heart-braking scene being played out before him.

                                                                   ****

Before long it was time to go the ship that had made its scheduled return. 

Modo and Throttle were prepared to return home. Carbine silently walked by the special chamber that held the love of her life. Clutched in her hand were Throttle's broken field specks.

Just before getting into the ship she stopped and turned to Charley, "Thank you for taking care of them for us, for me. Many times Throttle said that he couldn't have stayed here if it weren't for you." Carbine embraced Charley and they cried in each other's arms.

Turning to Rimfire Charley said, "Rimfire, your uncle was so proud of the adult you turned into," As she held his face in both her hands and kissed him gently good-bye. He hugged her and got on the ship.

Stoker took Charlie's hand then pulled her into an embrace, "Thank you, beautiful lady."

She smiled, "I am going to miss you all so much, take care, and please remember me." He kissed her on the cheek and he too got on the ship leaving Vinnie to say his good bye.

Charley stood looking at her brother, soul mate, she still wasn't too sure.

"Well Hot Shot looks like we part company. I am really going to miss your big mouth around here. Try and leave some Pultarkians for the rest of the freedom fighters, okay?"

She didn't try to hide the tears that were now flowing uncontrollably down her face.

"Charley girl, come with me, you are the only sane thing I have left in my life.

I will lose it if you aren't there. Please!" 

She could see the pleading look in his eyes but she knew it was impossible.

"I can't Vinnie. You have a job to do and with me there you won't be able to do what you have too. What you promised Modo and Throttle. But I will be here if you need me. You know the address and I didn't take my key back, did I?" She ran her finger down the green bandoleer that covered his dirt white chest. "The Biker Mice from Mars live because you live. Besides there are all those young freedom fighters that need you to show them how to whip tail."

With those words he grabbed her up and held her knowing she was right. He did something he never thought he would, he kissed her. Not as a buddy, not as a friend, but as the person he cared more about than life itself.

Charley was surprised at first but kissed him back for what she now knew was a love of the deepest kind. He took the red bandana from around his neck and placed it lovingly in her hand.

He looked at Charley and held her in his arms one more time. He whispered close to her lips, "I'll be back Charlene wait for me? I promise when this is all over, I will come back and get you." 

Breathing softly she whispered, "Not matter how long, I'll wait. A day or an eternity I promise I'll wait."

His hand traced the length of her face burning every inch of it in his mind an image that would give him the will to survive. Her eyes closed as she let the feel of his touch imbed itself deep in her heart.

With one more kiss he released her and got into the ship with out looking back. She smiled sadly. "Ride Free Vinnie," she whispered as the ship disappeared into starry Chicago night.

The End.

Cheer up it's only a story.

Thank you for taking the time.


End file.
